1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses and data saving methods for an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a data saving method for an image forming apparatus which allow set data to be saved efficiently in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses including printers, multifunction peripherals (MFP), and digital multifunction machines are becoming widespread in office settings.
These image forming apparatuses increasingly have increased supporting functions and higher functions. Various settings can be performed on the image forming apparatus, and hence a large number of different settings may be performed by each user. Therefore, a setting data saving area is provided for saving data on settings performed by an administrator of an image forming apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as “administrator setting data”) and data on settings performed by users on a user basis (hereinafter, referred to as “user setting data”).